


非正常关系

by heqiyou



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Dark, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-05 04:46:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18358901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heqiyou/pseuds/heqiyou
Summary: Dark莎拉发觉兄弟俩的关系不太正常。





	1. Chapter 1

 

一股奇怪的感觉在莎拉肚子出现，上升到胸口，堵着心慌——当她看见那兄弟俩相处，正悄声讨论着什么。他们挨得很近，说话声音过于轻，像是在刻意营造一个与外界隔阂开的安全空间，即便莎拉就在套房的另一头坐着，稍微皱眉打量着他们。  
这种感觉在很早前便有，那时的莎拉把它归结于自己是独生女还很早失去母爱的原因，她会对亲密的感情大惊小怪，疏远其他人的示好，在她父亲身上没怎么体验过血亲带来的安全感。在知道迈克尔所作的一切都是为了拯救他无辜的哥哥，莎拉显露出对这种坚定得无法摧毁的亲情的向往和追求。这是一种义无反顾而又两厢情愿的事，奉献精神加上对方坦然地默许——她或许从一开始就是被迈克尔忠实于血缘羁绊的信念吸引打动，自愿成为他计划的一部分。也在她为此感动的同时，那种隐隐不安的感觉就已经在肚子里蠕动，若有若无地提醒她这一切发展都透露出一股离奇的阴谋意味。  
说真的，为了兄弟进监狱？  
所以莎拉与兄弟俩在后期的逃亡中汇合后，她难免会对林肯留一个心眼，出于对迈克尔的关心。她的观察很快有了反馈。通常情况下她只习惯于与迈克尔交流，毕竟四人中（那时候保罗还没被他们甩下）她和迈克尔的关系最为亲密，并且乐于继续发展下去，比如一个晚餐约会。这表面上没什么问题，如果他们在只有两人的情况下，对话会很愉快顺利，像是一对普通的情侣，迈克尔也会和她继续开着医务室里那样的小玩笑。但是，如果林肯在一旁，那种轻松的氛围便不复存在。莎拉试想过这是因为每次林肯出现都代表着有重要的事情去做，可有些情况还是从本质上被改变了。林肯会打断他们的对话，有意无意地这么做，像是不喜欢有人在他想事的时候打扰到他。沉默在车厢内延续了一小会儿，迈克尔便开口说话，对象就是他哥哥了。这种情况发生几次后，莎拉心里感到有些不舒服，像是她和迈克尔的聊天就不能谈论正经事一样。她继续警惕地看着车窗外，眼睛却走神地瞄着后视镜，带些嫉妒的神情观察着林肯认真的表情——她从来不想承认自己在和林肯抢夺着迈克尔的注意力，而且很多次还是林肯赢了。迈克尔似乎比较习惯于真的有事发生了才会第一时间想到她，其余悠闲时间，他的注意重点多在他哥身上，好像在这些糟糕事还没发生之前他们相互都没看够对方似的。这是一种情况，还有其他更加细微的，比如一个转身的动作，一个阴郁的眼神，或者对于占用私人空间的示威。有次迈克尔和莎拉一块呆在沙发这边，他们刚结束一场精疲力尽的逃亡，累得不想说话，更不想动，眼下呆坐着就是最好的相处模式。莎拉喜欢这样，表明她和对方的关系已经稳固到不需要互动才能维持，舒心自然地安静坐着一块发呆是最好的证明。林肯就在不远处的窗边打电话，他说话声音低沉，断断续续的，令莎拉不自觉抬眼去看他。结果林肯侧过脸，眼睛往沙发这边过来。莎拉原本以为他们会对视，相互默默地眼神询问情况是否安全，可是林肯完全没看她，那股急切又担忧的目光直接定在迈克尔的身上，并不介意迈克尔本人有没有注意到。这样的目光特别短暂，像是故意做到不经意的一瞥。莎拉一旦留意到便不能无视，她安静观察，发现林肯很习惯这么偷偷去瞥自己的弟弟，好像在他说话换气时没去看迈克尔对方就会消失一样。  
你在小题大做。莎拉对自己讲。她刚暗示完，林肯便走过来，挤进她和迈克尔的独处空间，直接站在迈克尔的面前，令对方只要一抬头就可以直接望进他的眼里。他们保持着这个距离对话，也不觉得憋屈，自然得像是在呼吸。莎拉稍微移动自己的座位，尽量给他们让出空间，希望林肯察觉到身边还有位置时可以退开些。什么都没改变，直到迈克尔因为谈话的内容不太顺心，皱着眉头想离开。他的头撇到一边，身子准备起来，很明显要自己一个人静静。林肯突然抓住他的手臂，肌肉表现出来的力道莎拉用眼睛看都可以察觉出那种强制控制的命令。她原本以为迈克尔会甩开它，不耐烦地对他哥发脾气。结果呢？迈克尔在这个令人不舒服的举动下立场瞬间瓦解，反而表现得这一切是他的错那样妥协地坐回他哥哥身下，继续参与回兄弟的讨论中。抓着他的手鼓励性地松开了，安抚地搭在迈克尔的肩膀上，没有移开。  
莎拉感到一股反感的电流穿过身体。她直接离开沙发，去往房间的另一头，假装自己有其它事做。当她回头看过去时，发现迈克尔几乎没有发觉她的离开，林肯只是靠得更近了。  
问题出在迈克尔身上。莎拉对此毋庸置疑，毕竟感情是双方互动，当林肯对迈克尔展现出一些霸道的举动（这并不单纯因为他的体型），迈克尔依旧没有怎么反抗或者在意过，他把它归为正常状态的关系中，在安全的阈值范围里。  
有次他们的矛盾激发，话头一下子追寻回当初的监狱计划。林肯像个毫无责任心的家伙一昧责怪迈克尔，说眼下的一切都是迈克尔的错——他没有要求迈克尔救他，迈克尔也没义务要这么做。  
“你当初就不该来救我！”林肯发火的时候简直像一头熊。  
莎拉站在一旁，找着机会让两人平静，阻止事态进一步恶化。她看着迈克尔朝林肯走近一步，而林肯敏捷地退开，像是碰到发烫的水壶抽回手那样。  
“我不救你的话你会死的。”  
“那就让我死啊！”  
某种东西在迈克尔脸上破碎了，莎拉可以看得很清楚，同时感到悲伤。  
“收回这句话！”迈克尔发火地喊。接着。  
“你不能这么说。”  
他的态度在这两句之间转化，第二句变成恳求了。林肯完全不在乎，他抓上外套摔门出去。  
莎拉呆在原地无法动弹，她稍微张着嘴，看到迈克尔只是犹豫了片刻，立即跟了出去，留下一扇摇晃的门和黑洞洞的汽车旅馆夜晚。  
莎拉上前关好门，坐回床上，看着毛糙的地毯发呆。她有种错觉，那兄弟俩会直接抛下她去往下一个地方，从此不再联系。  
第二天她醒来，看到一份迈克尔式的早餐放在床头柜上。迈克尔坐在一旁的扶手椅上，在阳光里似乎想着什么。莎拉望着他，感受到一丝平静。  
她动了一下手臂，想撑起自己。迈克尔听到床单的动静。他抬头看莎拉，露出愉悦的表情与她对视，蓝眼睛在阳光里发亮，像湖水清澈见底。  
床边上的浴室门打开，一股潮湿的热气奔涌而出。林肯从里面出来，谁也没搭理，直接围着浴巾去开电视看新闻情况。  
这时候莎拉便看见了，无比清晰，无法再去怀疑。事实太过明白以至于莎拉感到一栋稳固的坝坍塌在胸膛里，无法预知的不安和溃败泄洪而出，要将她溺毙。  
她看见，迈克尔在他哥哥从浴室出来后，毫不犹豫地转开视线，急切地投放到莎拉后方，放在林肯身上。那是一种急于补偿、渴求原谅的期待目光，闪亮坚定，十分容易再次破碎。  
某件事情已经过界，莎拉无法对此作出改变。她稍微回头看向林肯。那个虎背熊腰的男人正好把电视调大声，放下遥控器时再次自然而然地瞥了迈克尔一眼。  
莎拉起床，决定先去刷牙，再享用迈克尔为她带来的早餐。  
然后不再想什么了。

 


	2. Chapter 2

莎拉看着迈克尔，出于某种令她忧愁的原因。她希望迈克尔可以发现这样的目光并且给予一些回应，好让这种关心可以进一步地继续下去。但是迈克尔没有看她，他只专心于手头上的任何零碎的事，把莎拉拒之门外。

迈克尔知道莎拉察觉了，具体是什么他不好说，但是通过莎拉时不时担忧的目光，迈克尔明白有些事是无法一直隐藏下去的。虽然通常他和林肯很善于伪装，在狐狸河监狱中砸洞的时候，他们就经常玩那种只存在于俩人之间的小游戏，没有人发觉。不过莎拉的目光还是让迈克尔认识到其中的非常态。每当莎拉叉着腰彰显她的存在感，或者安静地捏着他的手，发出一声无奈的叹息时，迈克尔希望他愿意承认莎拉的顾虑，不要因为她的试图介入而感到冒犯。  
正确的做法是终结它，忏悔然后乞求原谅，承认这其中违背伦理的错误，去痛恨它而不是隐忍和享受。  
但是迈克尔无法做到，他就是没办法。一旦想到这么做之后林肯的反应和他们的未来都会令他不能呼吸。没日没夜的逃亡更是为此添加上一种无法预知的恐惧感。  
放在早前，相对平静的日子里，迈克尔也不是没有尝试过拒绝。当他哥哥在某一个安全的夜晚从身后抱过来，鼻子下巴摩擦着他稍微冒汗的后颈时，迈克尔的确把林肯环绕在自己腰上的手解开了。但对方只是把他翻个身，将他压在厨房的盥洗台边，强壮的身体掷下沉重的性欲黑影，把迈克尔笼罩住。粗粝的牛仔裤碾磨着他的跳动充血的胯间，大手抓捏他西装裤包裹的臀部，像是要极力留下指印。他把他提起坐到台面上，然后挤进颤抖的双腿间，逆光的面孔中眼神充满欲望。迈克尔开口要拒绝，要说不，他的双手已经在推搡林肯的胸。结果他闭上眼呻吟，从未如此感到紧张与舒适并存，好像一切都该如此进行着，不存在任何问题。他需要亲近的感情，对方是他哥哥，是他的亲人，他们在做一件很亲密的事，所以这没什么错——只要没有人看见。  
悔恨总是在尖锐的高潮后出现，和以往每一次那样折磨迈克尔，让他在快感余韵的喘息中不敢去看林肯。林肯喜欢目光接触，他会用各种办法让迈克尔不这么做。而迈克尔总是溃败在林肯的哀求中，眨着他蓝色的眼睛，对这些亵渎的画面加深印象，周而复始，永远不能终结。  
迈克尔查阅过近亲乱伦的案例，很多的恋童癖和强奸案，全都是非自愿的进行以及外人的介入打扰，各种法律流程，最终分开。迈克尔不想和林肯分开，而且他们的这段关系也与恋童无关，更不是强奸。对，双方自愿，乐在其中。  
如果迈克尔因为其他原因，比如突如其来的胆怯（与自己的侄子见过面）或者只是很忙而不愿意进行床事，他的哥哥也不会退让，这反而会激发他的好胜心，甚至需要的话他会强迫迈克尔，逼得迈克尔亲口承认他的确也想要林肯。发展到后面，迈克尔开始自我催眠，在这些性爱里面他是出于自愿的，这么想对大家都好，没有分别，没有强奸，没有撕裂的灵魂。  
有次迈克尔和林肯提到内射的问题，他严肃地建议林肯戴套，为健康着想。林肯只是耸耸肩，说他不是滥交的人。迈克尔列举出林肯每一位女友名字，而林肯在迈克尔死板的声音中笑出来。他搂过他，挨着肚子说话，带有讨好意味。迈克尔感到肚子在林肯的低音中震动。  
林肯说，他只有和迈克尔搞的时候不戴套。  
迈克尔想推开他，心里扭曲的骄傲感却无法压制下去，以至于林肯开始脱他衣服时他也心安理得地让他这么做了。  
反正你又不会怀孕。林肯补充道。  
所以我们与其他人在这件事上的区别只是性别吗？迈克尔打趣地回应。  
他们大笑，抱在一起，像任何一对正常的兄弟。  
争执不是没有，他们也试过愤怒性爱，粗暴、蛮不讲理，畅快淋漓，是帮助忘记烦恼的良药。当然也发生过不好的事，最糟糕的那次是林肯打了迈克尔，只是因为大个子喝醉了。往常林肯喝醉酒都会倒头大睡，那次却出了状况，有什么事情弄得他怒气冲天，像头愤怒的公牛。他回到公寓直接去了迈克尔的房间，一下子扑到弟弟身上。迈克尔被吓醒，他下意识地挣扎，闻到满鼻子酒味。他准备喊林肯的名字，这时候拳头就落下来，把他的头打偏到一边。那股力量熟练地将迈克尔翻身，扒下他的裤子，发烫坚硬的阴茎往迈克尔身上蹭，没一会儿便进入了他。迈克尔没有大喊大叫，他反应过来发生了什么事，这不值得惊扰邻居，所以他把一些不好的声音咬在枕头里，等着一切结束。  
第二天迈克尔醒来，颧骨疼得像是裂了一条缝，眼睛被光线刺激得不断流泪，林肯不见踪影，因为内疚躲了迈克尔一个礼拜，直到迈克尔去找他将他再次劝回来。  
迈克尔当然会原谅林肯，毕竟打人并非他意，他只是喝醉了——迈克尔不希望因为这样的意外失去他的亲人。也是通过这件事，迈克尔深切感受到，他渴求那种牢固的感情只有他哥哥可以给他，因为他们来自同一对父母，流着同样的血，拥有同样的罪孽，享受同样的快感。既然他们已经越过那条界，那也没有什么是不能被原谅的了。没有什么会比这个还要糟糕了。  
狐狸河监狱医务所里的莎拉是个意外，他们的第一面迈克尔就从中感觉到，莎拉会是他的另一种归属。从那个女人的眼睛里他看出了相同的敏感易碎、美丽的玻璃灵魂，唯一的区别在于莎拉是一个重新拼凑的，而他只是一团糟。所以逃亡中莎拉会察觉出问题，迈克尔也觉得理所当然。他们在感情方面是这么的相像，脆弱被动，喜欢寻找依托。莎拉对于他来说更像一个弱小的保护者，一个耸立在狂风怒海中矮小老旧的灯塔，亮着微弱的光——就算她发现了问题，也只能无济于事。  
他们走得太远，莎拉已经跟不上了，而且他们也不打算回去。  
迈克尔只好避开莎拉的目光，假装注意力放在其它事情上。

他们制定好计划，由迈克尔去与父亲的好朋友见面。他们三人在芝加哥内某栋高层套房内各自准备，无数关心担忧的目光依次被迈克尔忽略掉，令莎拉有些恼火。迈克尔为此感到内疚，他很想说他是喜欢莎拉的，和她成为一对，结伴去参加朋友婚礼，住在一个屋檐下，拥抱在一起，做一些他无法与林肯做的事。但实际上，迈克尔觉得，他只需要林肯，这就很好了。  
迈克尔戴上棒球帽准备出门，他抬头看正收拾包的莎拉，又看看站在窗边的林肯。他的目光不受控制，在俩人之间转动，从她看向他，再反复几次。沉默的空隙中他感到一股勇气，下一秒却又剧烈地畏缩起来，都因为这俩人中的某一位在场而无法说出真心话。  
所以他缩起肩膀，像是要把自己隐形那样低着头，仓促地朝莎拉点点头，说：“如果出了什么问题……”  
他看向林肯，对视了一小会儿，而后再看向莎拉，对方正因为他说到一半停下的话而抬头看他。  
“I love you both.”  
迈克尔很明显看到莎拉愣住了，他只能压低帽檐，逃跑一样地出了门。


	3. Chapter 3

林肯觉得莎拉过于关心迈克尔了。按理来说这没什么不对，出于对朋友甚至是恋人的照顾和关怀，但如果太超过了也不好，比如妄想介入他们兄弟俩之间这件事。  
嘿，我并没有打扰你们谈情说爱，所以也别想朝这边插一脚好吗？  
这并不是林肯介意他与迈克尔之间的小秘密被发现，他一向对此毫不在意，有时候在公众场合他们也会来这一套，姿态过于暧昧，互动亲密得让看见的人窒息。想到在这些注视下没被发现他们实则是兄弟，都会让林肯兴奋。而迈克尔就算是真正介意的那位，他也没有直白地指出来，更多的时间里他们一同陷入这愉悦刺激的游戏中，由还未成熟的欲望带领，直到他们裤裆发紧，气喘吁吁，无法再忍耐后，就可以找一间汽车旅馆或者酒吧厕所解决了。林肯不在乎别人的目光，加上只要他们看到迈克尔的模样，都会瞬间释怀——谁不是呢？这样好看的男人……  
所以对于莎拉的观察和担忧，林肯讨厌的是她那种试图解救迈克尔的姿态，以及这种天真行动下的自信。  
林肯还记得一切是怎么发生的，他相信迈克尔也记得，毕竟那次是迈克尔在主动引诱，加上点酒精和迷幻剂，一点无心所致的意外，还有大量大量的迈克尔对他这个唯一家人的依赖感。虽然林肯没有迈克尔那么的敏感，他们毕竟是血亲，就算住在一块的时间零碎又不长久，但举手投足之间兄弟的羁绊感便明显出来。再说，迈克尔真的太过于依赖林肯了。这并不代表迈克尔一天到晚黏着林肯，而是说一种更加坚固的感情上的寄托。只要一有问题，他们就会相聚，解决或者进入下一个麻烦，这有点像吊桥效应，经历过太多的波折，反而牢固了林肯在迈克尔心中的地位。  
无可或缺，以至于如果不是林肯呆在这里，在每一次惹了麻烦再去求助他的话，迈克尔的精神世界就要崩溃了。他们以这种病态的感情相互养活，迈克尔只有这个时候才能真切感觉到自己是被林肯所需要的，这种错误的念头也安抚着他，让他不会再感到孤独悲哀。  
敏感过头是件坏事，幸好迈克尔聪明，也幸好林肯明白其中的关联，因此他懂得如何从中保护自己亲爱的弟弟，或者是操纵他，出于爱——归根到底林肯都在为迈克尔着想，既然他喜欢这样的方式，那就继续下去吧。  
这么来说，性在他们俩人之间只是一件微不足道的、有点调情作用的娱乐节目。  
第一次谁都没有做错，就算迈克尔因此郁郁寡欢了好一阵子。但在一次深夜敲开林肯的公寓门后的勇敢大胆又放肆下流的吻，一切回到正常的轨道上。这也佐证了林肯的观点，一直以来都是迈克尔在主动，他只是顺势地接受，宽容自己的兄弟。因此，每当迈克尔的眼睛里闪过那阵熟悉的犹豫，双手若有若无地要推开他时，林肯只需要表现得态度强硬点，压制住他，在性爱过程中更加狂野，让迈克尔明白这一切都是他自己想要的，不要因为那点内疚心而退缩。  
即便迈克尔去了他们家（林肯和丽莎还没有离婚的时候），陪可爱的侄子LJ玩了一下午的游戏机，在LJ上床睡觉之后和丽莎加班回来之前那段时间里，迈克尔的负罪感升到了顶点。他们几乎从主卧室到客厅一路无声推搡，直到一楼的书房里，LJ的房间正下方，书架上还有丽莎的画像。为了不吵醒小孩，迈克尔用气说话，沙哑地告诉林肯这么做太过了。林肯从迈克尔的嘴里吻出了啤酒味，他一昧地去解迈克尔的皮带，抽出他的衬衣下摆，却对上面的纽扣感到不耐烦。最后迈克尔妥协，为了衣服不要烂掉。他推开林肯，自己脱下衣服，眼神无奈地望着他，动作却活脱脱像一场脱衣舞的返场表演。  
丽莎给他们带来了晚饭，迈克尔要找借口呆在浴室里，尽量擦掉流下大腿的精液。等到他们上桌吃饭，丽莎问迈克尔对晚餐的意见时，林肯只是笑着说迈克尔喜欢这样。  
最严重的一次危机是林肯自己做得过头，几乎伤害了迈克尔。内疚感令他躲了一个礼拜才被迈克尔找回。而最让林肯心痛的是，迈克尔没有责怪他，他甚至是哀求着林肯跟他一块回去，就好像从头到尾都是他在犯错……扭曲的依赖在迈克尔身上发挥了作用，林肯知道，现在他再试图分开或者纠正，一切都晚了，这么做只会让迈克尔更想死而已。彻底明白了现状后，林肯也挺顺利地接受下来，反正不要做得过头就行。  
落入狐狸河后林肯以为这段感情会告一段落，结果迈克尔追进了监狱里，还要带他逃出去。林肯对此发火，喘不过气，想把迈克尔打一顿揍醒他。可是有什么办法呢？他们的感情羁绊就是如此强烈地存在着，任何人都不能把他们分开，任何人。  
包括莎拉。  
莎拉和迈克尔有部分相似之处，但也就这部分而已。他们的关系甚至有点不对等，迈克尔可以读懂莎拉的全部，而莎拉做不到，她只是迈克尔生命半道儿上出现的一个女人，碰巧在这个时间这个地点和他相遇。两情相悦实在是太容易了，禁不起任何挫折，随时都可以分开，然后各过各的——林肯和迈克尔就无法这样，他们中有一个必定会去追随另一个的脚步，反复循环，生生不息地持续下去。这点在登上去往巴拿马的货船就可以看出。迈克尔虽然心心念着莎拉，但只要船开动，岸上警笛响起后，他也只能呆在林肯身边，对着远离的港口发愁。这样的分离不是太干脆，以至于到达巴拿马后迈克尔差点做了傻事。给莎拉打电话？林肯挂断迈克尔的电话后阴郁地看着他，带点困惑。  
你究竟是怎么想的？  
迈克尔没有狡辩，他很清楚自己没有立场做出任何进一步毁掉兄弟俩逃亡计划的事。他最多只能在去往游艇的路上朝林肯发火而已，就这样。当然事后为了抓T-Bag悄悄离开又是另外一种情况。  
现在林肯站在索纳监狱简陋的网墙外，而迈克尔站在里面，俩人在阳光下眯着眼睛，相互对望。  
他们又被分开，却因此再次紧密地联系在一起，就像任何时候一样，除了没有性爱。  
看起来我们站反了。林肯轻松地笑笑。  
迈克尔撇撇嘴，默认哥哥的冷笑话。  
烈日下一切生机勃发，同时又蔫畏着，片刻后才会发现最开始那种欣欣向荣只是一种假象而已。  
我们已经失去了这么多，不能再失去彼此了。林肯拍拍网墙，生锈的屑不断掉落，像没了翅膀的小虫子。  
迈克尔没说话，他只是看着他，最后抬起手，跟林肯做了同样的动作。

 

END


End file.
